


Someone might hear

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic based on following imagine from thereandbackagainimagines.tumblr.com : “Imagine being a healer/herbalist in Laketown and having a secret affair with Bard. Due to having to remain a secret, Bard can only come to your shop during the day or when you’re closing up, raise up your dress past your waist, pull down his pants, and take you against the wall."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone might hear

The back door to your small shop creaked open and you smirked to yourself. You were leaning over the table in your workroom as you carefully measured how much of lemon balm you needed to add.

You felt a pair of hands pressed to your backside and a low hum reached your ears.

“Have you been waiting for me, darling?”

“Bard, you should go,” you murmured as his hands roamed your back and one of them sneaked under the bodice of your dress, gradually reaching your breast.

“I cannot, Y/N, I must feel you,” he purred into your ear and you swallowed a moan as his fingers found your nipple. His other hand was busy with lifting your skirts.

“Mrs. Goodheart is supposed to be here any minute now and I must finish her tea. And you, my sweet lover-“ you put the herbs down and turned around, smacking his hands playfully, “have to wait till closing time.”

“What if I cannot wait?” he teased, pressing his lips to yours in a messy, greedy kiss to which you whined, unable to stay silent.

“What if she sees you here?”

“I do not care,” he panted, his hands lifting you effortlessly and he pressed you against the wall, pinning you with his body.

“You should, Bard,” you cup his face, gently stroking his cheeks, trying to ignore his darkened eyes. His eagerness put a fire ablaze within you, but you knew it had to wait. You had to remain your relationship a secret in order to prevent rumors.

You, the most gifted herbalist in Laketown, needed to keep your reputation. You were seen as a pure hearted, kind and helpful young lady and a rather scandalous affair with Bard, a widower and a father of three children would not be approved by anyone. Maybe if he courted you properly, but the desire that grew between the two of you screamed to be quenched as soon as possible and, frankly, you would not want it any other way.

But odds were against you at that moment and you and Bard had to hide away from others. Even his children.

Regretfully, he pulled away from you, placing you on the floor and gazing into your eyes.

“I will come later then.”

“If you want to.”

“Oh, you little minx, you know very felt that I do,” he said in husky voice, reaching around you to squeeze your bum. You sighed contently and brushed your lips against his.

“Go now,” giggling, you pushed him towards the door and, still pecking your lips, Bard sneaked out, flashing you a wide grin before he closed the door.

You smoothed your dress and got back to your interrupted work, quickly finishing the tea just as the door bell announced that a customer stepped in.

______

You remember the first time Bard came to your shop as if it was just a minute ago. He was looking for a remedy for Sigrid’s monthly pains and was blushing more and more as you asked him questions. You needed to know some things before you could fetch a decent cure.

You did in no time, and Bard, impressed by your skills, came back that evening to tell you that it did help. He expressed his gratitude in most satisfying way.

And that was how his visits started. You didn’t reject him, although there were nights when the two of you only talked. Rare, yes, but you got to know more about him. He was an amazing, caring man, and you knew he would never ask you to do something against your will.

you craved for him as if he was your air, your water, your nourishment. There wasn’t any deeper feeling behind it, not yet at least, only pure lust.

You locked the front door to your shop, blowing out the candles on your way to your workroom. Bard would be here soon.

As if your thoughts lead him to you, you heard the door being open and closed with a quiet thud. You leant against the wall, locking your eyes with his, watching as his dark ones clouded with desire. He approached you slowly, resting his hands on your waist, massaging your flesh.

“What are you waiting for?” you panted, leaning in to gently bit on his lower lip and he let out a guttural groan.

“You look breathtaking when you’re so ready for me. Waiting for me to make you mine,” Bard said and lowered his head to trace your jaw with hot kisses. You tossed your head back, feeling his hands sneaking under your skirts.

“Make me yours, Bard,” you pleaded, running your fingers through his hair and in next second you were lifted and pinned up against the wall. He crushed his lips onto yours, kissing you hungrily and you moaned into his mouth, feeling his hands pushing your skirts up.

He help you with his one hand while the other unlaced his trousers and rolled them down just enough to free his hard and twitching erection. You gasped when you felt it against your thigh, heat pooling between your legs as you anticipated the moment he would fill you.

Bard licked a trace down your neck as he pushed your undergarments aside and slid into you. You let out a whimper as your hands clenched on his shoulders and you felt him throb inside you. He parted from your lips for a brief moment, to look into your eyes as he began to slowly pump in and out of you.

He had a perfect angle to hit on your sweet spot and with every thrust he did, pushing you closer and closer to your peak. You locked your lips with his, sliding your tongue past his open lips and he gladly complied, moving it in a rhythm with yours.

You cried when he picked up his pace, pounding into you rapidly, in a crazy rhythm, and you knew he was close too. You broke the kiss when your head began to spin from the lack of oxygen and Bard rested his forehead against yours, not for a second slowing his thrusts.

You felt yourself on the edge and you whined his name as your walls began pulsing around his member.

“Come for me, Y/N,” Bard ordered, panting into your ear and only then you came undone, chanting his name in short moans as pure bliss crashed through you.

Bard joined you soon after, grunting lowly as his hips jerked forward when he spent himself deep inside you. He held you tight and only when he was sure your legs would bare you, he lowered you to the floor. He did not want to let go of you just yet as he enveloped you in his embrace, pulling you close to him.

And at that moment, you did not care what people would say or if you were heard.

It felt good.


End file.
